SunDown
by Michaylalove
Summary: Bella has lived with Ron for 150 years now and they are moving to Forks. Bella has a secret that she has hid from Ron, but what if Jasper and Alice already know that secret? What happens when they meet the Cullen's? Will flames ignite? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 The Girl

Sun Down

What If Bella had a secret when she came to forks? What if wasn't her first time there?

1st Chapter Edward's POV

In History we were watching a tape about the American Revolution. I was just thinking because I already know all of this stuff.

Alice passed me a note -Did you hear there's a new kid coming tomorrow?-.

Of course Alice would probably want someone to take shopping, but she knows it's dangerous for one of us to get close to a human.

So I humor her -Really?? Wow!! That's Really Interesting. -

She was thinking *Smarta$$ I Hope your reading my mind Smarta$$ Smarta$$* I stopped reading her mind and decided since I was bored I would she what some of these humans are thinking.

*I wonder if the new girl and I will be friends. I will talk to Lauren after class to get more gossip.* Of Course the shallow Jessica Stanley would think that.

I listened to Alice's Mind she was planning on a 3 Day Shopping Spree Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I heard Shut off the Movie and Turn on the Lights. "Your Homework Tonight is to Write an Essay about the movie and turn it in." Then I walked to Lunch. I Bought a Salad and sat down at our table everyone was already there.

"Hey Eddie when you think you will get laid seriously?"

I glared at him while Rosalie hit him in the ribs.

"Emmett the Day that happens you will be the last one to know Happy?"

Emmet stared at him like a 5 year old told Santa wasn't real. Emmet was thinking *but, but, but hey that's three buts hmmm Rosalie is looking fine today*

Then he started fantasizing. I looked over to Jasper He must feel the lust coming off Emmett I feel bad for him. He looked at me I nodded. He was thinking

*Edward All of the lust coming off Emmett is almost unbearable today oh Alice I love her so much maybe tonight……..* All the lust got to him the whole cafeteria was excited about the new girl. Wait The New GIRL.

Just Then Alice had a vision The Vision was of A Girl with long brown hair and golden eyes just like us. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The Vision was of me approaching this girl. Then the Vision Ended all too quickly.

Alice was thinking *EDWARD DO U KNOW THAT GIRL?????*

I spoke out loud "No. Is She-?"

*Well it is on school grounds she must be the new girl*

"She's One of Us." I stated in disbelief.

I was so engrossed in the conversation I didn't notice everyone staring back in forth between Alice and I.

Emmet Then Said "Come on Tell us enough of your confusing mind game"

I replied "Emmett only you think it's confusing, anyways we think it is of the new girl."

"Ok?" Everyone Beside Alice and I say.

Then Emmett says "What so special about that?"

"Well if you would have let me finish you would know, she's One of Us." I Stated Matter-Of-Factly.


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions

Chapter 2 - Edwards POV

I waited for their reactions. Alice was the first one to speak.

"Yeah!!! Now we have another person to go shopping with Rose and we can play Barbie!!!"

Rosalie came out of shock first and said, "Your Right Alice but what was the vision"

Emmett says "Well Edward maybe she's your match and you can finally get laid"

Rosalie elbows Emmett in the ribs and I say a little too loudly

"Emmett Do u take anything seriously?"

"Yes I Take se-"

I Interrupt

"That was a rhetorical question Dumb**s"

Emmett face was priceless it had confusion and shock written all over it.

I read his thoughts *Did….. He ….. Just…. Cuss…..? And what's rhetorical mean?*

Everyone was shocked even Alice since I made it as a last minute decision,

And some of the cafeteria looks to stare at us but we just continue our conversation not caring about the stares of confusion, admiration, hatred, lust and envy.

Jasper speaks finally "Well I feel a lot of different emotions from different people but I think we shouldn't bother this girl if she wants to talk to us then we talk to her"

Jasper was right but it made me sad. She is just so beautiful and She was like us I couldn't believe that this goddess could be a monster like me. Just then Jasper looks at me he could feel my sadness by that idea. He was saying to me in his mind

*Edward I know u seem to like this girl u haven't even met I felt all of the adoration and lust when the vision was happening.*

I nodded knowing he was right I just didn't want to admit it out loud luckily no one caught on to our silent conversation.

*Oh and Edward she could be your mate so don't give up total hope she be stupid if she didn't like you Bro*

"Thanks Jasper" and then I noticed I spoke out loud and Alice was looking at Jasper, and Emmett was looking at me, and Rosalie (surprisingly) not looking at her nails. Just then the bell rang that meant lunch was over and we all went up to throw away our plates. I started towards music. I loved to play the piano everyone seemed to like my songs even Rosalie appreciated my love for music.

Composing is a great joy and it takes up time, Esme loves it when I compose she says she just wants me to be happy,and I know that but I also know she wanted me to be in love to have someone. I could tell some days it just pained her that I didn't have someone who loved me like Jasper loves Alice, or Emmett loves Rosalie they might fool around a lot but they love each other.

Sometimes I wish so to but it will happen if it's meant to happen. I thought all of that over as I walked in to music class into my seat. Mrs. Swez asked me if I would like o start of the class by playing a piece of my own, I was better than her at piano I was better than everyone in the room. So I decided to play Esme's song it is one of my favorite pieces I have ever composed. The Rest of The Day past in a blur I mostly thought about this mysterious woman now that I go back to her stunning beauty something seems familiar.

I started walking to my Volvo now that school was let out. My Volvo was my precious baby I had let nobody else besides me drive it. When everyone else got to the car I asked "Alice does the girl in your vision seem familiar to you at all?"

"No" She said nervously and then I went to her mind but she was counting ABC's backwards in German. She was hiding something from me.

"Did Alice describe the girl to any of you?"

"Yes" They all said in union.

"Do any of _you_ recognize her?"

Then Jasper says "Edward _none_ of us recognize her"

Now I was suspicious of Alice _and_ Jasper Both.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in

Chapter 3 – Bella's POV

I'm finally going back to Forks after all these years, but I have to not get close to anyone not after what happened last time. Also for the fact that I'm a vampire, but I'm a vegetarian. I remember them so clearly even though it was a human memory the small pixie like girl black spiked hair, and the boy his longish blonde hair he was taller than the girl but I got to close to them. I should stop bringing back memories like those and finish packing.

I stuff in all my clothes in my specially designed suitcase with BLB on the Front My Initials Bella Love Binkley. I had to change my name at least my middle and last. I put on My Dc Check me out Women's Tee, my Black Acid Skinny Jeans, and my Dc Jamal Hoodie and slipped on my converses. I grabbed my black I-pod and ran down the stairs at vampire speed and went to my baby, My Orange and Gray Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4. It goes from 0 to 65 mph in 4 seconds. Its top speed is 250 mph. I love it so much no one has ever driven my car besides me. How could I risk my car when there are only 50 in the world? So I popped the trunk and put my suitcases in the trunk and hopped in my car and started the engine. I loved the sound of it pure perfection and power. I admired it for a second and then started to drive away.

I was meeting Ron at the house in Forks. He said he was going to go hunt first, I have known him for about 10 years. We have been going out for 2 years but I don't feel completely whole with him but I do love him. I was driving at 140mph down the road I was 20 minutes away from Forks at this rate so I decided to play some music. I put my IPod in the dock and turned it to Disturbia by Rihanna. We were going to be enrolling in Forks High school. Fun, Fun I thought sarcastically. We had to move somewhere new so I decided to move to Forks. Ron's gift was that he could stop physical attacks by sending them flying like 20 ft backwards and much more.

It was pretty cool I had two gifts I can block mental attacks and stretch my shield to other people. My other gift is I can use someone else's power with them still being able to use it but once I have used it once no matter where I am or the other person I can use it.

Just then I pulled up to the huge house in the forest we bought It is beautiful. I loved it I already knew this but to see it in person it was enormous it was a 8 bedroom 10 bathroom, 1 kitchen, 1 dining room, a living room, and a couple other rooms. Ron said I could pick any room, I was giddy! Then I remembered Ron, I thought of his full name Ron Jacob Brandon. It was his real name from when he was human. But he had to use a fake name so his fake name is Ron Brand Tortter. He wanted to keep something of his past.

I walked into the house after noticing I was just standing outside good thing we lived in the forest. I went up to the second story and picked the bedroom farthest on the left and went in there and all my stuff was already in there. Ron must have told them to put it in this room on a hunch. I was glad I had Ron. I put all my stuff from my suitcases away in 4 seconds of course at vampire speed. I laid on the bed thinking about what Ron had told me about his human life. He said he had 2 little sisters Mary Alice Brandon and Megan Ash Brandon. He said they wouldn't remember him because he was changed when they were still young. He loved them very much and missed them because they were of course dead that was more than 100 years ago.

Just then I heard Ron yelling "Was I right about which room?"

I ran down and jumped into his arms,

"Yes you were you know me to well"

"So which room are you going to pick Ron?"

"The one all the way on the right."

"Cool"

He comes up and kisses me but I don't feel any sparks but I have got used to that but I still think somewhere out there is waiting for me.

"I'm going to go hunt."

"Ok see you later"

Next thing I knew I was running as fast as I could through the forest. I smelled a mountain Lion I thought how weird in this small place oh well and pounced without ever looking at my victim.


	4. Chapter 4 Attacked

4th Chapter – Emmett's POV

I'm Thirsty I'm Going to go hunt and take down a grizzly those things are so fun to play with.

"I'm going hunting everyone see ya, Oh and Eddie boy don't get laid while I'm gone with your imaginary girlfriend."

He just growled and glared in reply

*HA so I'm right Eddie boy huh?*I think

"No you're just childish, annoying, and addicted to sex." He replied smugly

"Don't be so smug bro at least I can get laid, Unlike You Mr.108 year old virgin!"

Then he pounced at me, he was furious you could tell that just set him of great now I feel _kinda _bad.

"Well I'm going to go hunt see you later"

I say a couple of seconds before he comes roaring at me. But I'm already gone and in the forest. I decide to take down a grizzly and a mountain lion. I find a grizzly

"Hey big man come and get me." I taunted. It ran after me and I just waited for the impact then as it hit me I pushed and threw it on the ground and then I dug my fangs into the bear's throat and drank the blood. Once I was done I looked down at myself, "Great Alice and Rose are going to kill me for getting blood on my clothes!"

Whatever and I went hunting for the mountain lion and I finally found it but my patience was worn out so I didn't play much with it. So I started running back when I thought I heard something so I sat down and listened to my senses. Seconds later something was on my back and snarling, then the snarling stopped and quickly I was turned over on the ground. I saw who had jumped on my back and she looked like the girl that Alice had described from her vision.

"Hi. I'm Bella." She held out her hand to help me out I took it.

"I'm Emmett, Are you the new kid who moved here?"

"Yea I'm not a kid though, sorry for attacking you, I was out hunting and apparently you were too." That's when I noticed something she had the same color eyes as my family. So she was the new girl Edward was going to approach.

"Yea I live here in forks. I go to Forks high school." I mumbled at once I was at a loss for words I really didn't expect someone like us.

"Yea I'm going to be going there to, well I have to finish my hunt Ron is expecting me home soon." Bella replied.

"Oh ok see you at school Bella." I say I watched as she ran off as soon as she was out of sight I started running towards home to tell the others. Once I got home I ran inside and yelled

"EVERYONE GET IN THE LIVING ROOM", then to notice everyone already was just looking at me expectantly.

"Yes Emmett? This seems very important." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"Yes well guess what I just met the girl Alice described, her names Bella and her eyes are the same color of ours." I said excitedly. Alice and Jasper went rigid, and I stared at them confused. I was waiting for responses and finally got some.

Edward was the first to speak up. "You met her?" He said angrily, I wonder why he was so mad maybe he liked her.

"Well Duh." I replied like he was stupid, then I looked around the room and saw Rosalie come around.

"How did you meet her?" Rosalie asked. Oh this should be fun explaining. I thought sarcastically.

"I was on my way back from hunting when I thought I heard something so I got into a crouching stance to listen more closely but before I could hear anything something was on my back but it turned out to be her. She introduced herself then I introduced myself and then she said how she was sorry about attacking me and I said how I lived here and went to forks high school she said she will be going there. Then she said she had to continue her hunt and she said some Ron guy was going to expect her soon." I told them.

"I think we should leave her alone and avoid her as much as possible." Alice said trying to be subtle, "Yes I agree with Alice."Jasper agreed.

Ok something fishy is going on, umm well I don't know but I will find out. Edward seemed to be thinking long and hard, Esme was thinking also, Jasper and Alice seemed sad, scared, and ashamed. Rosalie seemed to look pissed, probably because Bella attacked me. Carlisle just walked back down the stairs with an amused look on his face.

"I just did some research and it turns out there is another house in the woods that was just bought." Carlisle said and that seemed to bring everyone back to reality.

**A/N Hey guys i just wanted to say please review and tell your friends about me and i will try and update sooon but i have a fractured wrist so i will talk to you guys later**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th Chapter – Bella's POV**

That was strange I've never met another vegetarian before, besides Ron of course. He was very bulk too probably one of the largest vamps I have ever seen. Well I have to get on with this hunt, so I crouch down and let my instincts take over. I smell a herd of deer, and a…. mountain lion. Score they are my favorite. I start running at full speed and then pounce and sink my teeth into its throat not even getting a drop on me. That will satisfy me for now, I start running home and once I get there I run into Ron's room.

"Hey Babe" He says as he gets off his bed to kiss me. I love being with Ron but I feel like there is someone else for me sometimes.

"Hey" I reply trying to think of how to tell him about my hunt. But he decides for me.

"How was your hunt" He asks.

"Interesting…." He has a look of confusion on his face."Let me explain Ok when I went out to hunt I smelled some mountain lion but not much of it I thought It was weird that a mountain lion would be so close, so I let my instincts take over and I pounce when I landed what I landed on was hard and not soft…" Then he interrupts, "You mean you didn't land on an animal?"

"I'm getting to that ok, I look down and I realized I landed on a vampire. So I got off him and said Hi I'm Bella and he said his name was Emmett. I said I was sorry he said he lived in forks and went to forks high school. We talked a little more then I went on with my hunt and he left, the weird thing is he was a vegetarian like us."

"Another vegetarian that's cool I wonder if he has a coven."

"Yeah so what did you do while I was gone?" I ask wanting to get off the topic of the hunt.

"I got settled in practiced my gift, boring stuff." He replied

"Oh ok well I'm going to go." I said as I walked off to my room to get some privacy to think.

Well if there is one vampire here then that means there has to be more so he must be in a coven. I wonder how large it is, Wait he said he would see me at school tomorow well i guess i will find out more tomorow.

I ran down the stairs and sat down and flicked through the channels. Yeah i know there was a flat screen in my room but, so what? I wanted to watch TV down here. Then Ron came into the room,

"Hey" He said as he sat down.

"Hey yourself so what do you want to do?"

"How about we play soccer?"

"Oh your so on" I said as i grinned widely. He knew i was fantastic at soccer, but he just kept saying one day he would beat me. We'll see about that. I thought wickedly. I ran out the door to a clearing i had found before when i was hunting.

"Will this work Ron?" I asked him.

"Yep today is going to be the day, I beat you!" He replied.

"Sure, Sure keep telling yourself that Ron." I said smugly. He scowled at me, We both knew the rules, 1. We could use our powers, 2. No taking off Limbs. That was it. Then he through the ball up in the air and we both went up to get it at the same time but i beat him to it. I knocked the ball towards his goal, and landed on the ground and started kicking the ball when i suddenly flew back 30 feet. "Sh!$" I mumbled. Then i saw him and decided to play with him i went and tried to get the ball and when i knew he was about to use his power. I said "You look really sexy when you play soccer, you know that?" He was dazzled and at that moment i got the ball with my feet and flung him into a tree 40ft away the tree split in half with the impact. "Gotcha!" I said then I ran my hardest then when i got to the goal, I felt him coming up behind me so i flung him back 20 ft into another tree man i feel bad for those tree's I thought. Then i jumped in the air while the ball was in the air and spun around in the air and kicked it hard straight into the goal. I shouted "I WIN AGAIN!"

**A/N: Hey Guys Sorry For Not Updating But I just started school but lol that won't stop me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6th Chapter Bella's POV**

"Yea yea yea" He mumbled

"Hey just because you cant beat me doesnt me you got to be a sore loser" I laughed

He muttered something to low for me to hear. "Come on I'll race you to the house"

I started running through the forest, I loved the adrenaline It felt so good. I used my power and threw him back 30 feet. I heard a loud thud and him curse me. I laughed and ran into the house and went upstairs to take a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower" I yelled knowing he could hear me. I walked into the my bedroom and grabbed my Pj's because i hadn't realised it had got dark while we were out. My pj's were a blood red tank top and white shorts.

Bella's and Ron's Pj's.

.com/pjs/set?id=12154788.com/pjs/set?id=12154788

I walked back to the bathroom as i heard Ron walk into his room to take a shower.

I put my pj's on the counter and turned the water to warm and stripped and stepped in i let the water run over my body for a couple minutes. Then i got my strawberry scented shampoo and scrubbed and through my hair and on my scalp then rinsed it out with water and repeated with the conditionar. Finnally i scrubbed my body down with the soap, rinsed, shut off the water and stepped out.

I distantly heard Ron watching TV downstairs. I put on my clothes and ran downstairs and saw what he was wearing, He was wearing a muscle tight sleevless white tank top and black and red shorts. He looked so hot, so i ran and kissed him.

"Hey Babe" He says looking happy.

"Hey Honey, How was your shower?" I said my eyes scanning his body.

"It was fine, Yours?" He replied while looking at my attire

"Fantastic." I looked at him and started to kiss him. He deepend the kiss and we got into a heated make out session, His tongue begged for entrance and I allowed and our tongues started to battle for domence.

**A little while later....**

"I'm going to go to my room, Love you" I said to him getting up from his bed we had watched a movie called Twilight It was very interesting.

"Ok Love you too" He replied staring at me. I ran up to my room to my guitar and lyrics pad. I am a really good writer and guitarist and I can sing. I looked at my guitar and plucked a few strings and came up with a new song.

_What do you do when the one you love most leaves? Leaves you in the dark when you thought you had something special and loved him from the start. Always knew that it would end but never wanting it to come to that. laughing with him hanging out always there for each other._

Ugh I dont know I will have to finish it later. I start a song i already wrote. [What hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts]

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_Ooohhh...._

I always loved writing and composing, it was something to do. I got up because it ws time to get dressed for school.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a Short Chapter:

Chapter 7 Edward's POV.

Finally the first day of school. I get to meet the girl today, I'm so excited.

"Come on Guys time to get ready for school" Alice said throwing us each our outfits. Mine was a White Nike Shirt, Black Jay Slim Raw Jeans, Red, Black and White Nike Turbo Shox, White with a gray strip Nike Best Eugene Jacket, and my Cullen Crest Braclet. I also have my IPhone, and my school ID Card.

Edward's Outfit - .com/edward_cullen_first_day_school/set?id=12190919

Emmett's Outfit is Black and Red Diesel T-Grim T-Shirt, Black Guess Straight Jeans, Nike Air Force Low Shoes, and his Cullen Crest Ring. He's also got the IPhone, and his ID card.

Emmett's Outfit: .com/emmets_first_day_outfit/set?id=12190349

Rosalie's Outfit was a cream colored shirt with ribbed neckline, Blue Skinny Jeans by J Brand, Stella McCartney Boots, Her Cullen Crest Necklace with her IPhone and Her Student ID card.

Rosalie's Outfit: .com/rosalies_first_day_outfit/set?id=12192142

Jasper's Outfit was a Light Brown Cullen Crest Shirt, Black Skinny Levi Jeans, Black and Gray Nike Shox, His Cullen Crest and he has his IPhone and his ID

Jasper's Outfit: .com/jaspers_first_day_outfit/set?id=12201251

Alice's Outfit was Alice Skinny Jeans, Blue Abercrombie Tank, Black Maison Martin Margiela Cotton Trench Coat, Black Gollman Flats, and Black Gucci Sunglasses. She also has her Cullen Crest Choker and her Iphone.

Alice's Outfit: .com/alices_first_day/set?id=12202263

Wow that was a lot to think about well I better go change so i went to my room and changed really fast not do anything with my hair because it never works. We're going to drive the Yellow and Black Ford Mustang Gt and Rose's Red BMW Z4 M Roadster.

I'm driving in the Mustang with Alice and Jazz, while Emmett and Rose are driving the BMW.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I walked to my closet, and picked out 2 shirts to pick from. I got my black skinny jeans out, along with my black converses. Let's see either my boyfriend is a vampire shirt, or my Yellow Aeropostale shirt.

"Baby what are you wearing to school?" I called to Ron.

"My black polo, Diesel denim jeans, and my Nikes." I've trained him so well he looks so hot in that outfit.

"Should I wear my vampire bf shirt or my yellow aero shirt?"

"Definitely your vampire bf shirt Babe." With that I changed my clothes, grabbed my black IPod, and my school bag. I found Ron in the living room playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2.

"Babe seriously?" I ask.

"Yep by the way who's car we taking?"

"Which will attract less attention?"

"Neither." We reply simultaneously. **(A/N It took me forever to spell that right.)**

I run to my car at vampire speed, and put my stuff in the backseat. Ron is in the passenger seat within 2 seconds.

"Finally, it took you forever to get out here." I say teasingly. He just looks at me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Bella." He says.

"I love you too Ron." Then I start the car and head toward school. Once we got to school I grabbed my IPod and my bag, and got out. I walk over to Ron, grab his hand and kiss him on the lips. I look around to see all the students gawking at my car. Well it is a nice car, and Ron and I start walking to the office to get our schedules. We walk into the office and I see a woman her name tag says Mrs. Cope. I clear my throat. She looks up, and seems dazed for a couple seconds.

"Oh Hello you must be the new students. Names please."

"Bella Binkley and Ron Tortter." She handed us our schedules, and I looked over mine.

**1st Period: Algebra**

**2nd Period: Language Arts**

**3rd Period: History**

**4th Period: Lunch**

**5th Period: Science**

**6th Period: Biology**

**7th Period: Gym**

**8th Period: Study Hall**

**9th Period: German**

"Ron let me see your schedule." He hands me his schedule.

**1st Period: Algebra**

**2nd Period: Italian**

**3rd Period: History**

**4th Period: Lunch**

**5th Period: Science**

**6th Period: Gym**

**7th Period: Biology**

**8th Period: Study Hall**

**9th Period: Language Arts**

"We both have algebra, history, science, study hall and lunch together." I tell him.

"Cool babe I wish we had more classes together though."

"I know me too baby." I reply. We walk to our lockers and I start doing my combination when a familiar scent hits me. "Ron do you smell that?" I whisper at vampire speed to him. He nodded at vampire speed and started to look around when he nodded towards a place behind me. I turned around to see 3 vampires walking towards us well me. I noticed Emmett walking with a blond girl. Then there was the tall blond Emmett was with. She was beautiful, and looked kind stuck up. Finally, there was a guy with bronze messy hair, he was gorgeous. Well I have Ron I can't be thinking like that.

"Hi Emmett nice to see you again." I say.

"Hey Bella same this is my family." He replies.

"Yeah this is Rosalie my baby, and my bro Edward. I have another brother and sister. But they are err… busy" He continues.

"Hi I'm Isabella but call me Bella." I reply. I look over at Ron to see him in a glaring contest with Edward. I take Ron's hand and make him look at me.

"Baby? Baby Look at me." He looks at me finally. "Sorry Hun it's just …… nothing." I knew it was nothing but nodded. We would talk when we got home.

"Well this is Ron" He nodded. "and we got to get to class. We'll talk later. Bye Rosalie, Edward, Emmett." Then Ron and I walked to our class. We walked in right when the bell sounded.

"Well Ms. Binkley, Mr. Tortter how nice of you to join us take a free seat." There were only 2 seats available. One next to a stuck up blonde wearing way to much make up for her own good looking my man over, and one next to a stuck up jock with too much cockiness waggling his eyebrows at me. "I'll take the bimbo babe." And I gave him a peck on the lips. I walked over to the blond whose smile dropped when she saw me sit down next to her. I looked over at my man and he mouthed thanks. 'No problem babe' I mouthed back.

The rest of class went by pretty fast and before I knew it the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and went over to Ron. Ron was 5'10, had black hair that went to the middle of his forehead, Golden eyes obviously, muscles, and abs. He was mine and I loved him. I pecked him on the lips and noticed the last person was leaving.

"Come on babe we can't be late for our next class." And we walked in the almost deserted hall except for a tall blonde haired guy with a short pixie like girl. Ron looked at the girl and froze. That's when I looked closer, Oh God no it couldn't be they said they would never interfere again.

"Mary?" Ron said to his baby sister.

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you don't call me mar..." She stopped mid sentence when she saw Ron and I. That's when he turned around, he saw me and froze.

"Ron?" Alice says.

**A/N Cliffy Again so sorry for not updating in forever I mean like seriously my only excuse is laziness and school.**


	9. Chapter 9 Confusion and Old Feelings

**A/N: Ok I thought about doing it from someone's POV that was not there but I have not updated in a very long time so I figured I would update from People there. Be happy, sorry I have not updated in a While. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Love All of You Guys!!!! 33**

**Chapter 9**

**Confusion and Old Feelings.**

**Alice's POV (****)**

Wh… Wha... What? How? There is no way, just no way. He is dead, and has been for the past 100 years.

"Ali Bear? What? How? You're supposed too be… dead." Stated my brother from so long ago.

I was too shocked to answer, not knowing what to say. I looked over at Jasper to see him looking at something in complete and unadulterated shock. I followed his eyes to who I already knew I would, someone we promised never to see again. This cannot be happening, this was not supposed to happen, and I did not see this. Why did I not I see this?

**Bella's POV**

I just stood there staring at him, in some trance that I could not snap out of. I cannot let this happen, I cannot, I just can't. Somehow, I found the willpower to break out of the trance and sprint out of the school and into the forest, never stopping, not knowing where I was going. I wanted to die, with all of the memories flooding back. There was too many, I could not stand it, not anymore, for once in my life, I let go, and it all went black.

**Ron's POV**

I just stood there like an idiot, waiting for something, some sign that she hear me, just something. I said her nickname again, "Ali Bear?"

It seemed she snapped out of her thoughts and started to somewhat understand everything around her again. I looked beside her to see someone I didn't recognize from the introductions earlier and I realized it must be her mate. I growled a little in my throat, the over protective brother gene kicking in.

"Ronny?" Ugh, I hated that nickname.

"I said not to call me that." I replied.

Coming fully out of shock she replied, "Yeah well I told you not to call me Mary." She said giving me a playful glare.

"True, holy shit how is this real? I mean you should be dead." I stated.

"Big bro I think you got that the other way around." She smirked.

"No way, I left first I was turned first, there's just no way." That is when I remembered Bella. I turned around looking for her, and then I became alarmed. Where did she go? I turned around and looked at Alice. "Did you see Bella go?" I asked her.

"Wait, Who?" She looked very confused. She looked at the man beside her who had still not moved an inch, even though he had a painful look on his face.

"Isabella Binkley, My girlfriend, we have been a coven for about 100 years now. We have been together for about 2 years." I said a little confused.

My baby sister looked at me with an emotion I could not read on her face. "We have to find her before he does." The man looks like he is about to go crazy. "She can't get hurt, not her." He pleads with Alice.

She looks at me and says, "We have to get the rest of the family, better late then never."

**Edward's POV**

I sensed something was wrong when Alice and Jasper did not show up to history. It was their favorite class, because it was funny watching Jasper get worked up because of the Northern Supporter Teacher we had. Alice would have messaged me anyways, but it had been 30 minutes since class had started and they still had not shown up and she hadn't answered any of my texts. I needed to talk to them about why they had been acting so weird lately; I still had not figured it out. I wonder how Bella is; she was even more beautiful in real life. I need to talk to her, if only she was not dating that person. At least it looks like he cares about her.

I heard Alice's jumbled thoughts and look up at the door. Her thoughts were everywhere they were very confusing; I didn't even try to decipher them. She and Jasper walked in and I focused on Jasper's thoughts, but all I received was pictures of Bella, memories of Bella.

"What the Hell?" I looked up when I realized I said that aloud and everyone was looking at me. Alice said something to Mr. Garner and he said I could leave. I grabbed my stuff and walked quickly to the front where Alice and Jasper were impatiently waiting.

"What is going on?" I whispered as we walked out the door. I wanted to know what was going on, that had them so freaked out.

"We will explain to you on the way." Said a voice from a person I had not seen earlier.

"We have to get Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper said, trying to go faster. We showed up at Emmett and Rosalie's classroom. I walked inside, and went to Mrs. Corter's desk. "Hello Mrs. Corter, but I'm afraid I need Emmett and Rosalie, you see we have a family emergency at home, and we need to get home immediately." I told her slightly dazzling her to hurry up the process.

"Oh yes ok. Rosalie? Emmett? Grab your things and come up here please?" She called to the love birds making out in the back of the room. They were up here a little too fast though.

"Wow that was fast." She mutters under her breath.

"Yes, Mrs. Courter?" Rosalie asked her, surprisingly somewhat nice.

"It seems you have a family emergency at home, hope everything is ok. Bye now." She says and turns back to the classroom and resumes teaching.

"What is this all about? Cause' I know everything is fine at home." Rosalie says, beating Emmett to it.

"I have no idea; they are going to explain it on the way." I tell her.

"On the way to where?" Emmett says getting a sentence in.

"I have no idea, their thoughts are too jumbled." I say irritated at that fact.

We start running towards the woods following Bella's scent, Jasper in the front with Ron trailing behind him a little bit. _This can't be happening, this cannot happen because of me, not again. I told her I wouldn't let this happen. _Jasper's thoughts, though readable were confusing. What the hell did that mean?

_No no no, NO! This cannot be happening. We told her we would never interfere we couldn't risk it. We couldn't afford to lose each other._ Alice's thoughts were in the same category as Jasper's. Confusing and not making me anymore happier about this.

**A/N Hey Again Sorry About not updating for a long time..... again. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and Don't forget to REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE. Happy Valentine's Day!! Love You Guys!!!!**


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**(From a very, very, sorry author)**

**First, the reason I haven't updated in like 4 or 5 months:**

**My Parents grounded me form the computer **

**In May before I could update and I**

**Just got my internet privileges**

**Somewhat back.**

**You guys and gals have no idea how sorry I am about this.**

**I have felt so bad for months now.**

**I have also started another story that is not fan fiction**

**However, fortunately this story is my main focus right now.**

**Also, don't forget to read my other stories and for**

**My sake and sanity….**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks love you guys! (And gals)**

**By the way, I have a poll up for who your favorite character is and **

**whom you want Bella to end up with.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello folks, hope all of you have read my Big author's note if not go read it. It is very important, and then you can come back and read the long awaited Chapter 10. Well good-bye now. **

"Ah-hem"

"What?"

"Disclaimer"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I do not own Twilight, so lucky person named Stephenie Meyer does. Happy now?"

"Very"

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper's POV**

I ran into the forest breaking the brush first, hearing the others trailing behind. Edward might be the most skilled runner, but he's not searching for the one he loves. He thinks he loves her and he's never even met her. He infuriates me at times, but he's still my brother and I have to deal with him for better or worse. I catch her scent and wave the others forward letting them know to hurry the hell up. I break through the trees into a clearing and see Bella lying on the ground in the middle of it.

"I found her!" I yelled out, even though I knew the others could see her by now. I ran and sank to the ground on my knees, next to her.

*Flashback*

"_Izzy." I called out wondering through the halls searching for my brown-eyed little girl. I heard a giggle to the right and acted as if I was walking down the stairs to my left. I slowly walked into the room, tiptoed to the closet, and yanked it open. Knowing I had found her when I heard a quiet yelp. I scooped her up into my arms and held her there._

"_I love you baby doll." I said hugging her closely. She put her head into the crook of my neck and I could feel her smile._

"_I love you too, daddy." She said her voice sounding angelic. She jumped out of my arms on the floor and looked outside. _

"_Daddy, I want to go play outside." She pouted, while crossing her arms across her chest. _

"_Not right now, baby doll. I have to go do some work. I love you." I whispered to her. _

If only I had known that it was the last chance I would have had to spend time with my beautiful angel.

"Izzy?" I said quietly, while stroking her cheek. I looked over to her other side and saw Alice sit next to her, not caring that she was ruining one of her favorite outfits. I knew she would be crying if she could. I looked up and saw the others all just standing there. I put my arms under her and scooped her into my arms.

I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie, "Go get the cars. We'll meet you at home." For once Emmett did what I said without making a joke or protest. I started running faster than I ever had in the direction of home, looking down at the sleeping angel in my arms occasionally. I ran straight into the house barely remembering to open the door. I gently set her down on the couch and looked around the room. Alice and Edward were already in the living room, and then I heard the cars in the garage.

"Edward, go find Esme and Carlisle." I said without bothering to look away from Bella.

"Why? You go do it." I clenched my fists at my sides and turned around, my eyes changing from golden to black.

I looked at Edward, "Do you know how long I have waited to see her again?" I said in a deadly voice. Suddenly I felt tiny hands wrap around my waist and I slowly calmed down. I turned back to Alice, "What am I going to do, Ali?" I said sighing.

"I don't know, Jazzy. We'll do what we have to do." she calmly responded. I heard the rest of them enter the living room. I let go of Alice and looked at Esme who looked worried, Carlisle looked calm as always, but I could tell he was worried. Emmett was confused, and Rosalie was feeling indifferent on the surface, yet unsure without showing it. Ron was nothing but worried, and finally Edward was the most frustrating; all I could feel off him was worry and lust. I wanted to kill him so much because of that lust, if he so much as touched Bella, I would personally break each of his fingers. I bet Ron would love to help me in that quest.

"Carlisle, she's a vampire. Why isn't she waking up?" He walked over to the couch, crouched down, and stared at her intently.

"I think she's in a vampire type state of shock, I think she blacked out." He said while walking back over to Esme.

I looked back down at her and then back at him. "When is she going to wake up?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not sure, I've never encountered this before". I started pacing again, getting angrier by the second. 'Why does this shit always happen to us?' I thought, I punched the wall to get some of my anger out, and heard some gasps from behind.

"Why do you even care about her, Jasper! You don't even fucking know her!" I spun around so fast it would have broken a human's neck.

"Not know her? Not know her?" I looked back at Bella and then looked back at him. "I have known that girl since she was born! I'm the one who had to stand by and do nothing as they took my baby girl away!" I yelled my voice raising an octave with every word.

"Really? If you know her so well, what are her initials?" He said deadly calm.

I chuckled without humor, " I. M. W." I knew he would think that I was wrong and that he had won the fight, but he would soon find out he had not.

"Wrong, my dear brother. Her full name is Isabella Marie Binkley. What did you think her last name was?" He said with smugness filling his every fiber.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock." replied a voice that was not mine, yet was in a way. I looked over to see my sweet daughter standing up from the couch, and looking Edward straight in the eyes.

**A/N Ok guys I'm sorry for the short chapter, especially after the long wait. But i'm going to my mom's, and she lives in a diffrent state, so I obviously couldn't finish the chapter somewhere else because my computer isn't a laptop. Anyways I do love you guys. But i need to know what you guys think about the story and the chapters, so that means Review and if you don't review, then no chapter. :( **

**REVIEW= CHAPTER**

**NO REVIEW= ME :( + NO CHAPTER**

**SO **

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok people I am so freaking sorry. I thought I would update over the summer and I had planned on it, but then those plans were messed up. My mom had to shut off the internet for the whole summer and then I was never at another computer long enough to write an actual chapter. I have felt so bad all summer and I still feel bad. Since school has started, I promise I am going to write more, because unbelievably I actually have more time now. I am so sorry guys and gals. I hope I still have some readers on here. Time to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Too bad :(**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

I look into his eye's seeing the disbelief in them. He can believe what he wants; it doesn't mean he is going to be right. I turn away from him, looking around, until I spot him. Jasper, Jazz, the man with many names, but there's only one name that fits him perfectly like none other.

"Daddy." I run to him and wrap my arms around his chest, holding as tightly as I can. I was too young back then to know what was happening. I need to savor this moment because it could be taken away from me in a moment's time. I feel so many emotions coming off him, regret, sadness, happiness, anxiousness, but the biggest one overwhelming all of the others. Love.

"I've missed you so much. It was so hard… I didn't know if I could live without you. You are my everything, il Mio Angelo Bello." He says it so truthfully and lovingly. He kisses me on the forehead delicately after saying it. My Beautiful Angel, he use to call me that when I was younger. I somehow kept a memory of him saying it to me, and I truly cherished the memory. I couldn't always remember when I was little, so I cherished the little memories I had of back then.

"I've missed you so much too. You have no idea how hard it's been for me too." I say looking away, tears filling my eyes though they will never fall. He hugs me harder for a couple for moments before pulling away and looking over at his family. I look over at his family, and see someone very familiar. Someone I have not seen in so long, and miss so much. The next thing I know I'm encased in a pair of arms, and I wrap my arms around the little pixie.

"I've miss you Ali." I say, hugging her tighter.

"I've missed you too, Bellze." She says sniffling. I stop hugging her and turn to look at the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme looked confused; well they all look confused besides Jasper.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Jasper says looking at everyone. He motions for them all to sit down, and Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all sit down on this couch while Emmett sits on the couch arm next to Rosalie, Edward is the only one who remains standing. Arrogant bastard. I mean he was already claiming to be in love with me, and he hasn't even met me! I guess we will see what happens. I walk up next to Jasper and Alice in front of the family, and squeeze his hand. Letting him know it will be ok. We haven't been able to see or be with each other in years, but we are here together now.

"Well as you know, Jasper is my father. I'm his daughter from his human life. We were separated when I was around 4 or 5 years old." I say stopping and gauging everyone's reactions before continuing, "Vampires kidnapped me, and…" I stop, feeling tears prickling my eyes.

Jasper continues for me, "After they kidnapped her, they came into the house, and sucked me dry or so they thought. I thought I was going to die, yet somehow I didn't, but once I realized that they had taken my Izzy. I wanted to die, oh so badly. I couldn't live without her, she was… is my baby girl." He says stroking my cheek with his thumb. I look back at the family, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Oh Jasper." Esme says looking sad for him; she really is amazing and so motherly.

"It's ok Mom. She's back now." He says smiling at her to comfort her.

"Well after that…" Jasper looks towards me, "I think Izzy should talk some."

Nodding in agreement, I start to recall the memory of so many years before.

**-_Flashback_-**

**I wake up in a dark room; sitting up I look at my surroundings. My eyes make out the vague shapes of other beds in rows throughout the room. Looking towards the only source of light I see two men standing by the door talking in hushed whispers and glancing around the room.**

"**Daddy?" I whisper into the silent air. The two men turn, looking at me, one of them starts walking towards me and I back up farther into my bed. **

"**No…" I say to the man, wanting him to stay away. He ignores me, grabbing me by the arm, and pulling me off the bed, he drags me over to the other man. In the light, I can see their features more clearly. The man grabbing me by the arm had curly blonde hair that stopped right above his ears, deep green eyes that resembled a shamrock in the spring, and he had the face of someone who had see too much too early. The shocking thing were his eyes, green eyes were so uncommon for a blonde. The other thing was the shocking resemblance between him and daddy. They could be brothers for the resemblance between them. **

"**Where's my Daddy?" I ask him in a trembling voice. **

"**In hell." He says smirking down at me. **

"**What? Why… who are you?" I ask him through my crying. He's lieing. Daddy's a good man, and he's ok. He has to be. Where is he? **

"**Jace Kris Whitlock." **

**-End of Flashback-**


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever and I know I do that a lot and Im sorry for it, I really am it's just I have too much stuff to do, and as much as I love writing, I just can't find time for it sometimes. It's Christmas Eve and so I'm waiting for dinner and to open prezzies so I decided to write for a liitle bit, plus I love writing on my Mom's Laptop XD Well here's the chapter...

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

They all looked at Jasper and I shocked, and I myself was shocked, Jasper had never told them of Jace? Well I guess I can see the point in it, the more they know the more danger they are in. He loves them too much to put them in danger, especially Alice. He loves that little pixie more than she knows, and sometimes I think she doesn't deserve my dad, but then I see them look at each other and I know they are soul mates. I think Alice was more hurt than shocked, he didn't tell her about his own brother, I can see why she would be hurt. I have a feeling they are going to be having a BIG talk later.

"Jasper, how could you not tell us that you had a brother?" Esme said softly, barely concealed hurt in her voice. Jasper looked down as if ashamed, which he should be.

"Esme," He stopped looking at everyone else, "and everyone else, you have to realize that I wanted to tell you, but if I would have told you I would have put you in danger and you should know that I can't do that. You are all my family and I love all of you, which is why I did what I did. I hope you can forgive me." He finished off looking at Alice, knowing it hurt her the most, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his true love. I would know, I'd done the same thing, and regretted it ever since.

"It's ok Jasper, don't beat yourself up over it, I bet we all understand, any of us would have doe the same thing." Rosalie said with tears that would never shed in her eyes. Emmett put his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, comforting her.

Edward nodded and spoke, "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Rosalie. We all have our secrets, and our reason for keeping them." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and looked at Carlisle, as if expecting him to say something.

"So what does this mean, Jasper? Why is your brother so dangerous?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

I spoke up before Jasper could answer,"It means that we have to leave. We are no longer safe here, Jace has friends in many different places and will be able to track us very quickly. He is one of the most powerful vampires I know, his gift is... something he shouldn't have. He is ruthless and cold he doesn't care who you are, he will kill you if you get in his way. Thats why." I said my voice going cold at the end as I remembered the things he did.

"She's right, everyone needs to go pack their essentials, a couple outfits that are fit for traveling," He said his eyes cutting to Rosalie and Alice who looked away innocently, "and get all of the blood we have stored up, also grab some money we might need it, make sure it's cash we can't trust using out credit cards." He spoke quickly and clearly, making sure everyone understood. We all nodded in understanding as he looked at us. I got up to leave when I heard Jasper say one more thing behind me.

"Be careful everyone, and meet back here in eight minutes."

I started walking towards the door, and I felt Ron slip his hand into mine. "Let's go." I said to him and we took off towards our house as fast as we could. Our house was only a minute through the forest so we arrived there quickly. I slowed down into a walk and opened our front door, walking upstairs I walked into my room and grabbed one of my backpacks, opened my drawers and started throwing clothes in as fast as I could. I grabbed my ipod, stuck it in my pocket, and tugged on my favorite jacket, throwing a pair of tennis shoes in my bag, I grabbed my pictures of Ron and I, put them in the front pouch of my bag. I looked around my room and finally spotted it, my one picture of Kale, I stroked the picture with my thumb,the memories coming back, but I shoved them back down I do NOT need to think about him right now, it'll just mess with my mind and I won't be able to focus.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff, shoved my dark blue high top converse's on, and took one last look at my room for some reason I felt a sense of lose, which surprised me I mean I've only been here for a couple weeks and yet I'm going to miss my room. Sighing, I turned around and headed for the door, stopping in the door frame, I paused making a split second decision I turned around and grabbed his picture, shoved it in my bag, and ran out the door. I saw Ron waiting in front of the house and came up beside him.

"Did you grab some money from the safe?" I questioned him.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I grabbed about ninety thousand in cash, plus I grabbed our supply of deactivated phones, and the black credit card we bought under fake names."

I smiled slightly, "You really do remember everything. Did you grab my guitar?"

He gently throws a black guitar case my way and I swing it around onto my back, "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done without it."

"No problem, Isa. Oh, and by the way Jasper called and said to bring our fastest cars." He said his eyes sparkling with excitement.

I jumped up in the air, "Yes! I miss my baby! You're going to drive your Ducati aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah I am! I haven't got to give her a drive in forever! She probably feels neglected. My poor baby." He says with a half excited, half sad expression on his face. I laugh at him even though I feel the same way with my baby. His motorcycle is pretty amazing, I love motorcycles as much as I love cars so I can appreciate a good bike. He has a Ducati Desmosedici RR, when he first got it, it was bright red Ron loves red, but his favorite color is green so he got a custom paint job done. So now it has a black body with a lime green outline, he also did some modifications on it originally it's top speed was 199 mph, but after he messed with it it's top speed is now 250 mph. Which basically means it's technically not street legal, but that never stopped him before.

My Lamborghini was from last year so It's not the newest car, and it's top speed is only 250 mph which will have to work for now, but I'm going to have to pick up a new car along the way. I run over to the garage, throw my bags into the car, and hop into the driver's seat. Then I realize I don't have the keys, I turn my head and see the keys flying towards my head, catching them right before they hit me. I glare at Ron, who's sitting on his bike, laughing at my forgetfulness.

"You know... you... do need... keys to... drive.." He says in between laughing fits. I grab his sunglasses from the console of my car and throw them straight at him, smirking as he doesn't see them hurtling towards him till at the last second he straightens up, catches them, and puts them on.

"Hey now. Leave the glasses out of this, what did they ever do to you?" He says acting hurt.

"Did you put your bags in the trunk?" I ask curtly ignoring his question, while turning the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

"Fine. Be that way and yes-" I cut him off by revving my engine and tearing out of the garage and onto the road to the Cullen's.

I hear Ron's bike gaining speed behind me, and I press harder on the accelerator. The road to the Cullen's is straight forward, until you turn onto the long windy dirt road which leads into the forest. We're still on the straight road, but the turn off is about 200 yards up the road, I look into my rear-view and see Ron is still gaining speed and is only about 40 feet behind me. I smile as I shift into 4th gear and push down on the gas even more, I see Ron trying to get beside me and I swerve over into the next lane. The turn-off only 50 feet away now, and I'm gaining speed, and fast. I brake hard as I turn onto the dirt road, leaving Ron in the dust. I smile victoriously until I hear Ron's bike fly past me on the side of the road. He's got the upper advantage now, we're on dirt now and his bike rides way smoother on the dirt than my Lamborghini does. I drift around a turn, and speed up to get behind him, I get right behind him before I drop back and turn onto a shortcut he didn't see and I floor it, I see him through the trees and I know I will get there before him. I turn out of the shortcut and cut right in front of him. I push my baby to 250, before braking and sliding into the Cullen's driveway.

I open my door, and wave to him as he slides into the spot next to my baby. Leaning against my car, I cross my arms, and grin widely as he gets off his bike and takes off his helmet.

"Nice try babe." I say to him, smirking.

He smiles as he walks over to me, "Now I'm not sure that was entirely fair, but I'll let you have it this time."

"Let me have it? Boy I com-" He silences me by pressing his lips to mine, as he wraps his arms around my waist, and leans me against the car. Surprised I don't kiss him back at first, but then I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, his tongue explores my mouth and I wrap my legs around his waist to get closer to him, our tongues dancing together. He bites softly on my lip causing my to moan softly, he breaks the kiss and smirks at me, "Can a boy make you feel like that?" He says huskily into my ear.

"No..", I say softly still trying to regain my breath. I don't care if there isn't a spark when we kiss, Ron is still a dam good kisser. He smirks at me again, before putting his head on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look to my side, and gasp in surprise.

"Um... Hi Dad... and everyone else." I say. Ron's head snaps up at my words and looks to my side before looking down from embarrassment. I unwrap my legs from around Ron, put my arms back at my sides, while looking down embarrassed. If I was human my face would be as red as a beet.

"Oh It's Ok. We're all adults here. Boys stop acting so angry." Esme says chastising Jasper and Edward mostly. It was odd, I expected Dad to be mad I mean he's my father for goodness sake, but Edward? I mean really I just met him like a day ago. What's up with him? I don't know, but I will find out.

"Right. Sorry Bellz. Just not use to you being grown up. Haven't seen you in forever. Wow you're making me sound old. Thanks a lot." He says jokingly. We all laugh along with him before getting down to business.

"Alright so everyone has their bags?" Jasper asks.

"Ours are in my car." I say.

"Same." Edward says.

"Yep." Alice says.

"Ok We all have our bags, move on please?" Rosalie says impatiently.

Jasper glares at Rosalie before continuing, "What did everyone bring money wise?"

"We brought $90,000 in cash, as well as a black credit card registered under fake names. Never been used." Ron responds.

"We also brought untracked phones, just in case they decide to track us by our current phones which they will probably do." I add.

"Good Idea, Bella. We didn't have that." Jasper says smiling slightly.

"Well anyways, I grabbed $200,000 in cash." Rosalie says, I stare at her. Where the hell is she going to put all that money? Whatever. I don't even want to know.

"We brought $90,000 obviously in cash." says Carlisle.

"I know Alice took $130,000 and I grabbed $85,000. Edward you grabbed 90k as well right?" Jasper says.

"Yeah, That's right Jazz." Edward says.

"Well I think we are definitely set for a while." Jasper states. We all agree with him, I mean that's a lot of money combined. We'll be good for a long time, which we will need to be.

"I have one thing to say. These people are dangerous and crazy. They will kill you if they see you. Stay with the group or you're dead." I say seriously.

They all nod quickly, thinking about the dangerousness that they are about to dive into. With one last curt nod from Jasper, we all walk to our cars, not knowing what's in store for us. I speak softly, but with determination.

"Let the Hunt Begin,"


End file.
